Worst
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Mulai berpikir dan ingin bertanya, sudah berapa lama kita melakukan ini sejak tadi sore? Hei, apa kau kelelahan? Apa kau ingin selesai? Ataukah... apa kau ingin semua ini tetap dilanjutkan? Kalau iya, sampai kapan? Dalam kebohongan, kita tertawa bersama dan berperilaku seakan kita selalu baik-baik saja baik di luar maupun di dalam./Savers Contest: Banjir Tomat Ceri/Mind to RnR?


_**A SasuSaku AU fiction for event **__**Banjir Tomat Ceri 2013**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu aku... dan juga kau.

Kita berkenalan di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran pada hari pertama musim semi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

**_Rate M for implicit lemon and language_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, _Teme! _Sesuai janjiku, aku membawa dia hari ini. Sakura-_chan, _ini Uchiha Sasuke yang sering kuceritakan padamu, ayo berkenalan!"

"Kau berisik, Naruto! Ah maaf, salam kenal, Uchiha-_san. _Namaku Haruno Sakura."

"...Hn."

"_Ne, Teme~ _kau kenalkan juga gadis cantik di sebelahmu itu dong!"

"Eh? A-Ano, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Sa-Salam kenal."

"Naruto..."

"Tu-Tunggu, jangan langsung menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh begitu dong, _Teme! _Aku hanya ingin berke—"

_**DHUAK**_

"_ITTAI _SAKURA_-CHAAAN~_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu kedua mata kita saling menatap.

Tidak ada hasrat maupun perasaan, bagi kita berdua pertemuan pertama itu hanya sekedar awal baru masuknya orang asing ke dalam kehidupan kita.

Tidak. Karena meskipun ada perasaan aneh yang muncul, kita berdua harus sama-sama menepisnya.

Karena di sana... kita berdiri berhadapan... dengan kekasih kita masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**WORST**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ukh... Sasuke..."

Suaramu menggema di dalam kamarmu yang berbentuk persegi panjang ini. Aku menatapmu dalam diam, mulutku terbuka untuk sekedar mengatur napasku yang terasa berat. Mulai berpikir dan ingin bertanya, sudah berapa lama kita melakukan ini sejak tadi sore? Hei, apa kau kelelahan? Apa kau ingin selesai? Ataukah... apa kau ingin semua ini tetap dilanjutkan?

Kalau iya, sampai kapan?

Kau membuka matamu yang sedari tadi terpejam menikmati belaianku pada wajahmu. Iris hijau _emerald _milikmu yang redup menatap kedua _onyx _milikku sebelum kau menjulurkan kedua tanganmu dan mengalungkannya pada leherku. "Lanjutkan... Sasuke," bisikmu. Seakan kau baru saja membaca pikiranku dan menjawabnya. Aku menatapmu tak yakin, namun melihat tatapanku hanya membuatmu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

Ayolah, aku sudah muak dengan tawa palsumu itu.

Tapi toh, pada akhirnya aku tetap memejamkan kedua mataku dan menuruti semua kata-katamu. Kugerakkan lagi tubuhku yang sudah cukup lama beristirahat. Gerakan ini membuatmu kembali mendesah dan mengerang seperti di awal permainan kita. Kedua tanganmu yang mengalungi leherku mulai menarik tubuhku untuk mendekat. Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya diam dan mengecup setiap inci wajahmu dengan perlahan. Rasanya seperti... aku ketakutan jika aku menciummu terlalu keras, kau akan pecah dan hancur berkeping-keping di depan mataku.

Walau sebenarnya... kau memang sudah hancur sebelum kita memasuki dunia penuh dosa ini bersama.

Mengira aku dan kau terlalu gila akan cinta sehingga melakukan hal-hal terlarang adalah perkiraan paling bodoh di dunia ini. Tidak ada perasaan mendalam di antara kita. Yang ada hanyalah sekedar hawa nafsu untuk memuaskan hasrat satu sama lain. Mengesampingkan semua itu, aku dan kau sendiri masih memiliki status sebagai kekasih orang lain. Orang lain yang—dengan penuh tak tahu diri—akan kita sebut sebagai sahabat kita.

Aku sudah memiliki wanita yang bisa kudeklarasikan sebagai milikku dan itu bukan kau. Tapi, tak perlu khawatir. Karena aku yakin kau juga begitu. Ada laki-laki lain yang selalu berada di kepalamu dan itu bukan aku.

Aku dan kau... hanya sekedar pelampiasan atas rasa sakit untuk satu sama lain.

Kepalamu mendongak, menunjukkan leher jenjangmu yang begitu menggoda untuk kuberi tanda. Kau berteriak kencang karena klimaks yang telah menghampiri dirimu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Aku melenguh sebelum menggigit lehermu untuk meredam desahanku karena aku sendiri juga ikut klimaks sepertimu. Tanpa bisa kutahan, aku mengeluarkan cairanku jauh ke dalam tubuhmu. Kedua tanganmu meremas sprei di samping tubuhmu yang menegang untuk beberapa saat.

Setelah tubuh kita mulai melemas, aku melepaskan penyatu tubuh kita. Aku menidurkan tubuhku menyamping ke arah kiri—membelakangi tubuhmu karena aku yakin kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama—membelakangiku dengan menghadap kanan. Memang melelahkan, namun rasa lelah inilah yang aku dan kau cari untuk melupakan kenyataan di luar sana.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku sementara tubuhku masih naik turun. Getaran Hp milikku di atas meja di depanku membuatku membuka mata dengan sedikit enggan. Aku menarik tubuhku, sehingga posisiku sekarang... aku duduk menyandar pada tembok di belakangku—tidak terlalu benar juga, karena aku menyelipkan bantalku di antara punggung dan tembok. Aku melirikmu sekilas, kau juga baru membuka Hp milikmu sendiri sembari menaikkan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuh telanjangmu sampai leher. Berbeda dari selimutku yang hanya menutupi tubuh bawahku sampai atas pinggang.

Kuraih Hp _flip _milikku lalu membukanya dalam sekali gerakan. Ada SMS masuk... melihat namanya di layar Hp-ku membuatku menunduk hingga poniku menutupi kedua mataku. Jempolku menekan tombol _Yes _untuk membuka isi SMS tersebut. Isinya tidak cukup panjang. Aku bisa membayangkan suaranya saat mengatakan isi SMS tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun... _maaf teleponmu tadi siang tidak kuangkat. Ma-Maaf ya, kau pasti khawatir. Ta-Tapi aku ti-tidak apa-apa kok, tadi aku hanya menemani ibuku belanja sampai melupakan Hp di dalam tasku. _Hontou ni gomennasai, ne?_"

Begitu katanya. Kedua pipinya yang memerah dengan senyumnya yang tulus terbayang di benakku. Wajah polosnya selalu bisa membuatku memaafkannya—tak peduli seberapa besar kemarahanku padanya. Jika sudah begitu, yang bisa kulakukan hanya tersenyum tipis dan membelai wajah cantiknya. Kupaksa diriku sendiri untuk mengabaikan semua kesalahannya dan berlaku seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Meskipun aku tahu dia bohong.

Enggan untuk membalas SMS tersebut, aku langsung menutup Hp-ku dan meletakkannya di atas meja di samping kiriku. Aku kembali memposisikan diriku berbaring di atas kasur dan menarik selimut sebelum menghadap kembali ke kiri. Kedua mataku sudah terpejam saat suaramu menginterupsi perjalananku menuju alam bawah sadarku.

"Hei."

Aku membuka mata tapi sama sekali tidak bergerak. Anehnya, entah bagaimana kau tahu aku mendengar suaramu. Kau bergerak sedikit—mungkin hanya untuk sekedar merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuhmu. "Apa alasan Hinata padamu hari ini?" tanyanya. Mendengar nama kekasih resmiku sejak dua tahun yang lalu itu membuatku melirik ke kanan—walau aku masih belum bergerak dari posisiku.

"...Menemani ibunya belanja." Mendengar itu, kau tertawa keras dengan suara serak. Tertawa sarkastik lebih tepatnya. Aku hanya diam, terlalu malas untuk meresponmu.

"Dia mulai pintar mencari alasan ya." Ucapanmu yang terdengar sinis masih belum membuatku bergerak. Kita terus berbicara dengan posisi saling membelakangi satu sama lain. "Mau dengar alasan Naruto?" tanyamu setengah tertawa. Nama laki-laki brengsek yang sampai sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu masih kubanggakan sebagai salah satu sahabat baikku itu membuatku mengernyitkan alisku dalam.

Kau tidak menghentikan tawamu—mengabaikanku yang terus diam, kau melanjutkan, "Sakura-_chan, _tadi aku sedang bermain sepak bola bersama Kiba dan lain-lain. Jadi aku tidak mendengar suara dering teleponmu, maafkan aku ya Sakura-_chan!—_begitu katanya."

Dari tawamu, kau mencoba memberi kesan padaku bahwa kau sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Bahkan mencoba terlihat santai meskipun kau tahu laki-laki brengsek yang telah menjadi kekasihmu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu itu juga berbohong padamu.

Kupejamkan kembali kedua mataku. Ya. Memang begini. Dalam kebohongan, kita tertawa bersama dan berperilaku seakan kita selalu baik-baik saja baik di luar maupun di dalam. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang salah. Apakah aku? Kau? Atau mereka? Tidak, lebih dari itu... bukankah jika ada sesuatu, yang salah adalah yang memulai? Ataukah yang salah adalah yang memilih jalan yang salah?

Aku tidak tahu lagi.

Mungkin aku sudah terlalu bodoh untuk tahu dan aku tidak peduli.

Aku membuka kedua mataku sembari memutar arah pandang tubuhku. Sekarang aku menghadap punggungmu yang masih membelakangiku. Punggungmu bergetar—entah karena tertawa atau menangis. Rambut _soft pink _milikmu terlihat berantakan di atas bantal. Untuk beberapa saat aku berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan sampai akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menjulurkan tanganku dan mengelus pelan rambutmu dari belakang. Getaranmu terhenti sebelum akhirnya kau menundukkan kepalamu dalam.

Haruno Sakura. Itu namamu. Aku masih ingat, setelah pertama kali pertemuan pertama kita di bawah pohon sakura waktu itu, kita jadi sering bertemu dalam rangka _double date _yang selalu direncanakan Naruto. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa kau dan aku satu kuliah sementara Hinata satu kuliah dengan Naruto.

Saat mulai dekat denganmu, itu pertama kalinya aku merasa begitu dekat dengan perempuan lain selain Hinata yang merupakan teman dekatku sejak SD. Kepribadianmu yang ceria, santai, kuat, dan cerdas membuat siapapun tertarik dan merasa nyaman di dekatmu, begitu pula aku. Tapi sungguh, aku berani bersumpah saat itu yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah betapa nyamannya berteman denganmu tanpa memikirkan lebih. Aku bisa mengerti mengapa Naruto jatuh cinta padamu dan aku menghargainya.

Di kuliah, aku menjagamu karena kau adalah kekasih sahabatku. Dan tanpa perlu kujelaskan, aku yakin kau tahu itu. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Hinata—karena seperti itulah yang dia katakan padaku dan kau. Mengingat kepribadian Naruto dan Hinata... kupikir aku seharusnya bisa mempercayai mereka.

Tapi, ternyata aku salah.

Semua berawal sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Jauh sebelum hari itu terjadi, baik aku dan kau mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan perubahan mereka. Tapi, tertutup dengan perasaan cintaku pada Hinata dan perasaan cintamu pada Naruto, kita berdua menutup kecurigaan yang ada dan tetap melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa. Tapi, cukup lama berada di dekatmu dan ditambah kepribadianmu yang selalu terbuka, membuat aku tahu saat-saat dimana kau tidak bisa tersenyum tapi tetap memaksakan senyummu sehigga terlihat begitu menyakitkan.

Waktu itu, kau berkata padaku, Naruto mengajak _double date _lagi setelah sekian lamanya. Karena sangat sibuk, bisa diperkirakan sudah hampir sebulan kita tidak bertemu dengan kekasih kita. Melihatmu yang terlihat semangat dan sangat senang, membuatku tak dapat menahan senyum legaku. Karena bagiku, kau sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri. Tentu saja aku menyetujui rencana Naruto itu dan segera menghubungi Hinata. Dia bilang dia dan Naruto akan datang terlambat karena urusan kuliah. Aku memaklumi itu dan hanya menjawab, aku dan Sakura akan menunggu di depan taman bermain yang dijanjikan.

Namun, saat aku memberitahumu soal itu, kau langsung menolaknya dan berkata, "Aku tidak mau menunggu, Sasuke! Aku sangat merindukan Naruto!" Dengan tampang cemberutmu, kau memasang _pose _berpikir sebelum terlihat menemukan suatu ide. "Hei, Sasuke! Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu mereka di depan gerbang kuliah mereka? Anggap saja seperti memberi kejutan pada mereka, bagaimana?" tanyamu.

Aku berpikir sebentar lalu tersenyum tipis, "Hn, boleh juga."

"Bagus!" Tanpa memberi kesempatan padaku untuk berkemas dengan tenang, kau langsung menarik tanganku begitu saja. "Ayo Sasuke, cepat!" teriakmu sepanjang perjalanan kita di koridor. Aku hanya menghela napas melihat tingkahmu yang _hyperactive _seperti biasa.

Perjalanan terasa begitu panjang, kita berdua menaiki _taxi _menuju kuliah mereka di pinggir kota Tokyo. Karena jalan yang macet, kita berdua terpaksa diturunkan tepat di belakang gedung kuliah Naruto dan Hinata. Kupikir tidak ada masalah, toh aku dan kau bisa berjalan untuk memutar dan masuk lewat gerbang depan. Tapi sebelum hal itu terpikirkan, kau melihat gerbang belakang yang biasanya ditutup kini terbuka. Aku sedikit heran, tapi segera kutepis pikiranku tersebut. Lagipula jika masuk lewat gerbang belakang, dapat menghemat waktu dan tenaga.

Mengabaikan aku yang menahanmu, kau berlari begitu cepat ke arah gerbang belakang. Kupikir kau akan langsung masuk begitu saja meninggalkanku di belakang. Namun, yang kulihat kau langsung berhenti di depan gerbang belakang tersebut. Lebih dari itu, senyummu menghilang dan kedua bola matamu membulat—seperti kaget karena melihat sesuatu. Aku yang kembali merasa heran, akhirnya berlari hingga sampai di sampingmu.

Aku menoleh dan melihat ke arah yang sama dengan yang kau lihat. Kurang lebih sama seperti reaksimu, kedua bola mataku juga membulat kaget. Pemandangan yang tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benakku kini muncul di hadapanku. Hinata... dan Naruto... berciuman bibir. Ciuman yang begitu intens, dengan penuh lumatan akan kerakusan eksistensi satu sama lain. Naruto memegang sisi-sisi wajah Hinata sementara kekasihku itu melingkari kedua tangannya di leher Naruto. Mereka menutup kedua mata mereka sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaanku dan kau. Sama sekali tidak ada penolakan di sana, mereka benar-benar melakukan itu atas niat dan kesadaran.

Di saat aku dan kau berusaha menjaga kepercayaan mereka...

...mereka menghancurkan kepercayaan kita dengan begitu mudahnya.

Mereka pikir mereka siapa?

Aku hanya bisa terpaku di posisiku. Mungkin karena terlalu kaget melihat Hyuuga Hinata yang terkenal dengan kepolosan dan kelembutannya melakukan hal ini di belakangku. Mungkin juga karena aku tidak ingin mempercayai hal yang saat ini kulihat karena dia adalah perempuan yang kucintai, kusayangi, dan kupercaya sepenuh hati. Tapi... dari semua laki-laki yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa Naruto... sahabatku itu yang menjadi kekasih gelapnya? Kenapa? Siapa yang memulai duluan di antara mereka? Siapa?

Aku menggertakkan gigiku dan siap melangkah untuk menghampiri mereka. Aku akan memukul Naruto dan menampar Hinata... kemungkinan terburuk, aku akan membunuh mereka saat ini juga. Amarah dengan mudah menguasai tubuhku begitu saja. Tidak ada lagi pikiran cerdas dan jernih, yang ada hanyalah emosi atas dasar sakit hati yang luar biasa. Namun, seketika niatku itu semua tertahan begitu seseorang memegang tanganku.

Tadinya aku berniat menepis tangan itu kasar, meskipun aku tahu itu tanganmu. Hanya saja... begitu aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihatmu mengalirkan air matamu dalam diam sementara kau memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, membuatku kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sasuke..."

Suaramu terdengar lirih. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan saat itu. Aku melihat lagi ke arah Naruto dan Hinata yang masih berciuman sebelum kembali melihat ke arahmu. Aku mendecih. Emosi ini harus kutahan sekarang. Ada perempuan lain di sini yang juga hancur sepertiku dan dia jauh lebih rapuh dariku. Kugenggam erat tanganmu untuk menguatkanmu sebelum menarikmu berlari dari tempat yang penuh aura busuk dan kotor seperti ini. Kita akan berlari... sejauh mungkin.

Aku tidak mau melihat temanku hancur, karena itu aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan senyummu seperti dulu. Saat itu yang ada di kepalaku, kau adalah prioritas utama.

Membunuh mereka... adalah prioritas kedua.

Kupikir tidak ada salahnya membiarkan dua sampah itu hidup sedikit lebih lama.

Aku dan kau terus berlari. Pikiranku kacau, aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Namun seketika aku langsung teringat rumah kosong yang diberikan ayah padaku ada di posisi yang paling dekat denganku dan kau sekarang. Aku kembali mencengkram erat tanganmu sebelum berlari lebih cepat dan akhirnya sampai di depan rumah kecilku yang sangat sederhana. Dengan terburu-buru aku membuka kunci rumah, setelah itu memaksa kau masuk sebelum menutup kembali pintu rumahku.

Aku terengah, napasku terdengar berantakan. Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada pintu di belakangku sebelum membiarkan tubuhku jatuh merosot hingga aku terduduk. Kudongakkan kepalaku sembari membuka mulut, seperti baru saja keluar dari dalam air, aku menarik seluruh oksigen di sekitarku dengan rakus. Aku masih memejamkan kedua mataku dan keringatku mengalir di samping wajahku. Saat aku mendengar isakan di hadapanku, aku langsung membuka kedua mataku.

Kau duduk di depanku, kedua kakimu terlipat ke belakang dan dua tanganmu menahan tubuhmu dengan memegang lantai di bawahmu. Kau menunduk, ponimu menutupi kedua matamu yang kuyakini sedang mengeluarkan air mata sekarang. Melihat salah satu orang yang berharga di dalam hidupku menangis di depanku membuatku melupakan seluruh amarah yang tadi sempat menguasai tubuhku. Bahkan adegan kekasihku berciuman dengan orang lain di hadapanku pun kulupakan begitu saja.

Cukup lama kami terdiam dalam posisi ini. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu, kubiarkan kau mengeluarkan seluruh air mata yang sudah kau tahan sejak lama. Aku menjambak rambutku sendiri. Mengingat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Naruto saat kami bertemu sebagai lawan bermain sepak bola. Aku tidak pernah berpikir Naruto yang selalu mengatasnamakan persahabatan itu akan merusak kepercayaanku semudah menusuk balon udara hingga pecah.

Sementara aku bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan, suara dering Hp-mu menggema di antara kita. Aku memperhatikanmu saat kau mengambil Hp itu dan terdiam beberapa saat. Kau menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan dengan mudah. "Dari... Naruto..." bisikmu pelan.

Kedua mataku memicing. Mendengar namanya membuat telingaku panas. Sebelum aku sempat memintamu untuk memberikan Hp-mu padaku agar aku yang berbicara dengan laki-laki brengsek itu, kau sudah lebih dulu mengangkat telepon darinya itu. Aku pikir kau yang akan bertanya padanya. Tapi, aku sedikit terkejut saat kau tiba-tiba memasang senyum palsu dan berkata padanya...

"Ya, ada apa, Naruto? Oh, kau sudah ada di taman bermain bersama Hinata? Ah, aku... dan Sasuke baru saja mendapat tugas tambahan dari dosen kami, maaf bisa kita batalkan _double date _untuk hari ini? Ya, maaf ya... sampai jumpa—" Kau terdiam beberapa saat dan kembali menundukkan kepalamu. Rasanya begitu miris saat kau melanjutkan, "—aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Dan telepon pun diputus olehmu. Kau belum merubah posisimu meskipun kini tanganmu yang memegang Hp kini sudah jatuh ke bawah. Aku menatapmu tak suka. "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan padanya soal tadi?" tanyaku sedikit gusar.

Kau mengangkat kepalamu. Kedua bola matamu menatapku begitu kosong. Aku tidak pernah melihat tatapanmu yang seperti itu. "Ng? Soal apa?" tanyamu dengan nada datar. Aku menggertakkan gigiku.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh!" teriakku marah. Kupegang kedua bahumu dengan keras. "Kau melihat Naruto berciuman di depanmu! Dengan Hinata! Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan soal itu padanya!? Apa kau mau menerima begitu saja mereka berselingkuh di belakangmu, HAH?"

Kau menggeleng cepat. "Tidak... Tidak... NARUTO TIDAK BERSELINGKUH DI BELAKANGKU! DIA MENCINTAIKU!" Kau menundukkan kepalamu dan kembali menangis. "TADI DIA MENGATAKAN ITU DI TELEPON!"

"APA KAU BODOH? LALU APA ARTI DARI CIUMAN BIBIR ITU!?" Aku kembali emosi. Entah kenapa melihatmu yang seperti ini membuatku ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. "APA KAU MAU BILANG MEREKA SEDANG SALING MEMBERI SALAM PERSAHABATAN DENGAN CIUMAN BIBIR? PERSETAN!" teriakku lagi.

"Me-Mereka..." Kata-katamu terhenti. Suaramu terdengar serak karena setengah mengisak. Kau menangis lagi... jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kau ikut mencengkram sisi-sisi bahuku. "Naruto... Naruto pasti melakukan itu karena ada alasannya... di-dia tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku."

Mendengar jawabanmu membuatku terpaku. Begitukah? Haruno Sakura yang selalu kukenal cerdas ternyata bisa sebodoh ini saat mencintai seseorang. Aku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Hanya diam memperhatikanmu yang terus mengisak. Jika itu yang ada di pikiranmu, baiklah terserah kau saja. Saat akan melepaskanmu, Hp-ku berdering. Tangan kananku mengambilnya lalu membukanya, melihat nama Hinata di layar Hp-ku membuatku menggigit bibir bawahku penuh amarah. Setelah mengangkat telepon ini, aku akan segera melancarkan kata-kata caci maki pada kekasihku tersebut.

"Hi-Hinata juga... dia pasti memiliki alasan..." Perkataanmu membuatku kembali terhenti. Saat kualihkan perhatianku, kau sudah menatapku dengan senyuman palsu yang lebar di wajahmu dan kedua mata yang kosong namun menatapku penuh harap. Tatapan yang membuatku semakin lama semakin muak. "I-Iya, 'kan? Kau... Kau sudah berpacaran dengan Hinata cukup lama, 'kan? Ti-Tidak mungkin dia—"

_**DHAK—PLAAAK**_

Emosi sudah tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Kulempar Hp-ku sampai mati lalu kutampar pipimu dengan keras. Kedua bola matamu membulat kaget. Dan pipimu yang baru saja kutampar kini terlihat begitu merah. Kuabaikan rasa bersalah di dalam dadaku dan menatapmu penuh kekecewaan. Kuhadapi kenyataan kekasihku kini berselingkuh dengan orang lain, tapi kenapa kau tidak? Kenapa kau masih mempercayainya di saat dia sudah mengkhianatimu tepat di depan matamu?

Kau ini bodoh... atau otakmu sudah menghilang entah kemana?

Kau menghadapku kembali sembari memegang pipimu yang memerah. Kau masih menatapku tidak percaya saat aku mengatur napas dan berkata, "Buka matamu... Sakura," Air matamu kembali mengalir. "NARUTO TIDAK MENCINTAIMU! LUPAKAN DIA!" teriakku marah.

Kau menggeleng cepat, "Tidak—"

"Hinata juga... dia tidak mencintaiku." Kali ini kau menunduk, namun kepalamu terus menggeleng. "Hadapi kenyataan ini—"

"TIDAAAAAAAK!" Teriakan kerasmu menggema di rumah kosongku ini. Aku tersentak namun dengan cepat kukuasai tubuhku. Kubiarkan kau memukul-mukul dadaku sementara kau terus menangis. "Hiks... jangan... jangan berkata seperti itu... Naruto memang bodoh, tapi dia... dia..." Dan kau pun tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata-katamu itu. Kau menempelkan pucuk kepalamu pada dada bidangku yang tertutup kemeja biru yang kukenakan hari ini.

Aku tahu, memang percuma menyuruhmu untuk melupakan semua ini secepatnya. Karena itu sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin memaksamu. Kau masih butuh waktu sama sepertiku. Meskipun aku dengan sombong mengatakan padamu untuk melupakan semuanya, sebenarnya aku sendiri masih belum bisa. Rasa sayangku pada Hinata masih terlalu besar untuk dihilangkan begitu saja. Harus bertahap... dan itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

Kuelus kepalamu dengan lembut. Membiarkan kemejaku basah dengan air matamu. Sakit. Aku tahu pasti sakit. Kenapa harus Naruto? Kenapa harus Hinata? Apakah dunia memang terlalu sempit untuk mencari pasangan gelap yang lain? Kalau seandainya kekasih gelap mereka tidak memiliki hubungan yang erat denganku atau kau, pasti rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini.

Haha.

Kalau diingat lagi... sejak kapan dunia ini pernah terasa luas?

"Sasuke..." Suaramu yang memanggil namaku membuatku bergeming sesaat. Aku sedikit menahan napas saat kau mengangkat kepalamu dan mendadak mendekati wajahmu pada wajahku. Aku bisa merasakan deru napasmu mengenai wajahku.

"Sakura?"

"Kau bilang padaku... untuk melupakan semuanya," Kedua tanganmu mengalungi leherku. Membuat ujung hidung kita saling bersentuhan. Aku kembali terkejut, lidahku terasa kelu dan tubuhku terasa kaku. "Tidak semudah itu, kau tahu?" Tidak. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Kedua iris hijau _emerald _di depanku seperti menghipnotisku di alam bawah sadarku.

"Bantu aku melupakan mereka... aku juga akan membantumu, Sasuke."

Degup jantungku berdetak kencang saat bibirku dan kau bertemu. Kau sudah menutup kedua mataku sementara kedua mataku sendiri masih membulat kaget. Tapi aneh, meskipun aku ingin mendorong tubuhmu untuk menjauh dan mengatakan bahwa semua ini salah, aku tidak bisa. Sisi lain di dalam tubuhku mengatakan untuk terima saja semua ini, bukankah aku memang mengatakan di awal bahwa kau adalah prioritas utama?

Aku membutuhkanmu.

Kau membutuhkanku.

Kita saling membutuhkan untuk mengobati rasa sakit satu sama lain. Ah tidak, kita butuh satu sama lain untuk tempat berhenti dan beristirahat saat kita diharuskan untuk terus berlari dari kenyataan. Kita biarkan saja mereka berbuat dosa di atas awan. Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti saja jejak mereka? Ide yang bagus bukan? Jadi—

—ayo melompat bersama ke jurang penuh dosa.

Itulah hari pertama kita saling memberikan mahkota berharga kita untuk satu sama lain. Setelah berciuman, kita saling menyentuh tubuh satu sama lain hingga keesokan harinya. Sungguh bodoh bukan? Aku tidak tahu apa Naruto dan Hinata sudah sampai tahap seperti aku denganmu, tapi siapa peduli. Toh, perlahan tapi pasti mereka juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku tidak punya hak lagi untuk menyebut mereka sampah.

Karena aku dan kau juga begitu.

Hari demi hari terus berjalan. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti, hanya aku saja yang menjaga jarak dengan Hinata. Saat aku ingin memutuskan hubunganku dengannya, kau selalu menahan kami—entah apa maksudmu. Aku tidak menghitung sudah berapa kali aku membujukmu untuk segera memaksa mereka berkata jujur. Namun kau selalu mengabaikanku dan berakhir tetap berlaku seolah tidak ada apa-apa dengan Naruto. Kau dan dia tetap memasang topeng di depan orang banyak seakan kalian adalah sepasang kekasih yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Melihat kalian membuatku ingin muntah.

Atau... haruskah aku tertawa?

Hinata tidak pernah menanyakan tentang perubahan perlakuanku padanya. Dan itu cukup memberi tanda padaku bahwa dia tidak memiliki masalah jika kami akan berpisah. Jadi, kupikir seharusnya tidak ada lagi yang perlu kuperjelas di hadapannya—walau dia masih memperlakukanku sama seperti saat kami memegang teguh status kami sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sekarang jika seandainya dia memilih bahagia dan pergi jauh bersama Naruto, aku bisa menerimanya. Selama mereka tidak menunjukkan batang hidung mereka saat sedang bersama di hadapanku, kupikir aku bisa menahan nafsuku untuk membunuh mereka.

Tinggal menunggu pilihanmu, Sakura.

Lepaskan Naruto atau—

"Itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke."

Entah sudah hari yang ke berapa sekarang. Kita melakukannya lagi... kali ini di rumahku—atau lebih tepatnya di kamar pribadiku. Perasaanku pada Hinata sudah memudar, terlepas dari rasa benciku karena dikhianati, aku masih menganggap Hinata sebagai salah satu orang terdekatku. Perasaanku sekarang... aku sudah tidak tahu lagi.

Kau bangkit dari pelukanku. Kau duduk di atas kasur sementara aku masih dalam posisi tiduran di belakangmu. Kuperhatikan rambutmu yang sudah mulai memanjang sejak terakhir kita melakukan hal intim ini. "Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, membuatmu menghentikan gerakanmu yang sedang mengelus bahumu sendiri. Kau menoleh ke belakang, menatapku dengan tatapan yang masih penuh akan kepedihan. Tatapan yang... kuragukan bisa maju suatu hari nanti. Kau menyipitkan kedua matamu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, karena aku masih mencintai Naruto."

Terus saja tersenyum palsu di depanku. Sekarang bukan hanya Naruto dan Hinata yang membuatku muak, tapi kau juga. Tidak, kau jauh lebih membuatku muak daripada mereka berdua. Aku tahu dan kau juga tahu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa membohongiku dengan senyum palsumu itu. Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku dan bangkit dari posisi tidurku. Dengan penuh emosi yang tak tersampaikan, aku melumat mulutmu tanpa ampun.

Kukaitkan kedua tangan kita dengan erat. Tidak akan kubiarkan kaitan tangan ini terlepas begitu saja. Sudah cukup sekali, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya terulang lagi. Walau begitu...

"Sakura, apa kau... mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Aku tahu setelah ini kau akan terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Lalu kau akan tertawa keras dan memelukku agar aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu. Dan di saat itulah, kau akan menjawab...

"Mana mungkin, Sasuke. Kau adalah pelampiasanku dan aku adalah pelampiasanmu."

Haruskah aku mempercayaimu? Atau... haruskah aku mengabaikanmu?

"Tenang... kau bisa meninggalkanku kapan saja."

Meskipun aku tahu semua yang kau katakan adalah bohong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau bilang... kau mencintainya.

Kau bilang... kau menyayanginya.

Kau bilang... kau membutuhkannya.

Kau bilang... kau tidak akan dapat hidup tanpa dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi, meskipun begitu...

...kenapa kau ada di sini bersamaku?

Aah, bahkan caramu berbohong tak lebih baik dari mereka, Haruno Sakura.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Do you know how much your lies are hurting me?**_

_**Is that also a lie?**_

_**Is this meaningless to you?**_

**.**

_**I'm also a liar**_

_**We're both drenched in lies**_

_- Russia (Hetalia Doujinshi : The Real Lie)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

#tepar Ini fic terakhir buat BTC III semoga suka ya, entah kenapa lagi males bikin _happy ending _jadi ya begini ahahahahaha #digebukin Saya selipin SasuHina dan NaruSaku, jarang-jarang, 'kaaan? Anggap saja bonus di bulan puasa wkwkwk #disambit

Biasanya aku bikin SasuSaku yang selingkuh di belakang pasangan mereka yang seharusnya, tapi sekarang gantian dulu mwahahaha #heh Setelah ini, aku akan _update __**FRIST**_. Masih adakah yang nungguin? Tinggal setengah scene lagi selesai kok wkwkwk tapi tergantung _mood_ nulis juga sih. Tehee ;9 #dor

Nggak tahu mau nulis apa lagi, semoga _feel-_nya kerasa. _Mind to RnR? Thanks before _:)


End file.
